The
by fan-to-fiction
Summary: He has enough of the world he lives in. Of the pain that consumes him every day. He has enough and he has found a way to stop it. Warning: death of charachter R
1. Death Of A Soldier

Authors' notes: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Warning: suicide of charachter. (I cried when I read this over again)

... Death Of A Soldier

Nobody could have guessed that he had done it.  
Finally he was freed of the mortal pain. But the stinging wounds he had longed for to disappear were still there.

_He fell on his knees. Vision blurry and hands shaking..._

All the people he had killed. Soldiers, women, children... They were haunting him... Calling him over. Trying to seduce his mingled soul into the depths of the dead.

_His eyes closed and opened again..._

Every time he had closed his eyes, he had seen the eyes of the guilty and the innocent. That haunted look in their eyes, accepting their death, but still afraid. He felt sorry for them. Their souls forever trapped in the dark depths of hell and pain. Because he killed them. Because they hadn't died peacefully.  
He too would die. And share the pain he had helped to create.

_While his body became numb and started to fall apart, emotional pain consumed his mind._

Every night he had cried. When the others couldn't hear him, he cried for the helpless he had destroyed. He cried for his friends that he knew would die soon. He cried for the world because it was being stupid and resentfull towards people.  
Only one person had known who he really was, what he really thought. And that person was dead. Soon, very soon, he would see that man again. The man who had caused him pain and happiness at the same time.  
It was confusing. But now the confusion left his body and mind.

_A single tear slipped from his eye, down his cheek. It shattered on the floor, the minuscule waterdrops ready to vanish. His body began to jerk and spasm..._

Souls whirled around him. Inviting him. Longing for him.  
His own soul accepted the invitation, smiling, laughing. Happy. Glad to be finally freed of his mortal prison. For one last time he opened his eyes. And smiled a real smile. Then his body collapsed. Tired of carrying a soul that had seen so much more than a normal boy his age should have seen.

_A last breath, one more move through his body and then he disappeared..._

Authors' notes: So what do you think? Who do you think has died? ( answer on the next and final chapter)

Review.


	2. Farewell

Authors' notes: Gundam Wing belongs to Akira Toriyama.

The others have found the body of their fellow comrade. What will happen?

... Farewell

A month later:

The doctor first looked at the group of young people in front of him. Then he looked at the stack of papers he was holding in his hands.  
"I'm truly sorry," the doctor finally spoke, "But he took an overdose, we couldn't save him. It was too late." He looked up to see their reactions. When he found none, he said: "If you want to see him... He's lying in room 173."  
With those words, he left them alone.

Half an hour later:

Five men and four women sat quitely in a corner of the large room. All of them had known the person lying on the bed, though some better than others. That person, once full of live and strength, was now a lifeless body.  
One of the men, about twenty years old with blue eyes and short blonde hair, spoke first. "We could have known he would try something like this." He said, while looking sadly at his hands.  
"But Quatre, he never even left a letter nor a will." A braided man with violet eyes objected. "He would have let us know. I know that." Everybody was silent for a while, contemplating the man's words. Then, a Chinese man, named Wufei, spoke up: "Well, it's not that he had had many posessions... But Maxwell's right. Why didn't he leave a letter?"  
"We all know what Heero is made of. He wouldn't want us to stop him." An uni-banged man with emerald eyes answered that question. The words had just left his lips when a blue eyed girl with light brown hair burst into tears. "Dorothy, take Relena home please." Trowa, the uni-banged man said.  
Dorothy nodded and led her friend away.  
"He was my best friend. He had promised to look over me, over us." Duo said while solemnly toying with the end of his braid. A woman with black hair patted his back and he looked at her. "I guess we have to go back to Howard isn't it Hilde?" He asked her. They stood and bid their goodbyes, then they left.  
"I have to leave too. Sally's waiting for me." Wufei said and with those words the Chinese man was gone. Trowa had to leave also because the circus he worked for would be leaving tonight. Quatre followed suit.

They had all left quickly and for one reason only. They couldn't stand to see the strong person in front of them dead and gone.

Only two people still stood in the room. The woman, named Noin, leaned back against the wall. She looked at the only man left in the room. He didn't notice her. His icy blue eyes were fixed on the thin body in the bed. Finally, Noin also left and the man was alone. "We still haven't had our fight yet, Yuy." He said, directing towards the body.  
A body that had held a brave soul. Never again would this man fix his cobalt-blue eyes on his enemy. The man in front of him knew that. They had fought against and with each other during the war. But their fight hadn't ended there. And it wouldn't end here.  
They both knew that and they accepted their fate.  
"I assume you will be waiting for me in hell." After those words the man thought about what the others would think. The man who was now dead had broken a promise. He had promised to watch over them. The man hadn't fullfilled that promise. Zechs shook his head and left.

After the funeral, a couple of days later, they all went to Quatre's house together.  
Little did they know that one of the many stars gazing upon them, shined more brightly than the sun that night...  
That star housed a soul, finally home and still travelling. A soul named Heero Yuy.

Authors' notes: A little fluff maybe, but he didn't braek his promise in the end, or did he? He's still looking upon them (quite literally) Tell me what you think!

Review.


End file.
